A number of methods have been developed for exponential amplification of nucleic acids. These include the polymerase chain reaction (PCR), ligase chain reaction (LCR), self-sustained sequence replication (3SR), nucleic acid sequence based amplification (NASBA), strand displacement amplification (SDA), and amplification with Qβ replicase (Birkenmeyer and Mushahwar, J. Virological Methods, 35:117-126 (1991); Landegren, Trends Genetics 9:199-202 (1993)).
Fundamental to most genetic analysis is availability of genomic DNA of adequate quality and quantity. Since DNA yield from human samples is frequently limiting, much effort has been invested in general methods for propagating and archiving genomic DNA. Methods include the creation of EBV-transformed cell lines or whole genome amplification (WGA) by random or degenerate oligonucleotide-primed PCR. Whole genome PCR, a variant of PCR amplification, involves the use of random or partially random primers to amplify the entire genome of an organism in the same PCR reaction. This technique relies on having a sufficient number of primers of random or partially random sequence such that pairs of primers will hybridize throughout the genomic DNA at moderate intervals. Replication initiated at the primers can then result in replicated strands overlapping sites where another primer can hybridize. By subjecting the genomic sample to multiple amplification cycles, the genomic sequences will be amplified. Whole genome PCR has the same disadvantages as other forms of PCR. However, WGA methods suffer from high cost or insufficient coverage and inadequate average DNA size (Telenius et al., Genomics. 13:718-725 (1992); Cheung and Nelson, Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 93:14676-14679 (1996); Zhang et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 89:5847-5851 (1992)).
Another field in which amplification is relevant is RNA expression profiling, where the objective is to determine the relative concentration of many different molecular species of RNA in a biological sample. Some of the RNAs of interest are present in relatively low concentrations, and it is desirable to amplify them prior to analysis. It is not possible to use the polymerase chain reaction to amplify them because the mRNA mixture is complex, typically consisting of 5,000 to 20,000 different molecular species. The polymerase chain reaction has the disadvantage that different molecular species will be amplified at different rates, distorting the relative concentrations of mRNAs.
Some procedures have been described that permit moderate amplification of all RNAs in a sample simultaneously. For example, in Lockhart et al., Nature Biotechnology 14:1675-1680 (1996), double-stranded cDNA was synthesized in such a manner that a strong RNA polymerase promoter was incorporated at the end of each cDNA. This promoter sequence was then used to transcribe the cDNAs, generating approximately 100 to 150 RNA copies for each cDNA molecule. This weak amplification system allowed RNA profiling of biological samples that contained a minimum of 100,000 cells. However, there is a need for a more powerful amplification method that would permit the profiling analysis of samples containing a very small number of cells.
Another form of nucleic acid amplification, involving strand displacement, has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,124,120 to Lizardi. In one form of the method, two sets of primers are used that are complementary to opposite strands of nucleotide sequences flanking a target sequence. Amplification proceeds by replication initiated at each primer and continuing through the target nucleic acid sequence, with the growing strands encountering and displacing previously replicated strands. In another form of the method a random set of primers is used to randomly prime a sample of genomic nucleic acid. The primers in the set are collectively, and randomly, complementary to nucleic acid sequences distributed throughout nucleic acid in the sample. Amplification then proceeds by replication initiating at each primer and continuing so that the growing strands encounter and displace adjacent replicated strands. In another form of the method concatenated DNA is amplified by strand displacement synthesis with either a random set of primers or primers complementary to linker sequences between the concatenated DNA. Synthesis proceeds from the linkers, through a section of the concatenated DNA to the next linker, and continues beyond, with the growing strands encountering and displacing previously replicated strands.
Another form of nucleic acid amplification is whole genome amplification using DNA polymerases. For example, whole genome amplification using DNA polymerases is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,977,148; 6,617,137; 7,074,600; 7,297,485; 6,124,120; 6,280,949; and 6,642,034. In some of the whole genome amplification reactions, φ29 DNA polymerase is used. In some of the reactions of whole genome amplification using φ29 DNA polymerase, the reaction proceeds efficiently with short, non-specific primers that contain phosphorothioate linkages at the 3′ end. Commercially available φ29 amplification kits, such as GenomiPhi (GE Healthcare UK Ltd, Buckinghamshire, England), have used random phosphorothioated hexamers for primers, and are the most prevalent primer design for WGA applications. These random primers are synthesized as a random mixture. While random primers provide efficient amplification by allowing multiple priming events to occur, there are some problems with their synthesis. Most importantly, it is nearly impossible to gather good quality control information, and the material is subject to lot-to-lot variability between syntheses. An object of the present invention is to replace the random synthesis with a controlled synthesis leading to more consistent results without compromising sensitivity or any of the advantages of using random primer amplification.